He Who Holds The Bow Makes The Rules
by Mingamelon
Summary: Prussia and Austria have an agreement: when Austria is at the piano, Prussia will lead in the night's affairs. But when Austria is playing the violin... One-shot, AustriaPrussia smut.


**Author's Note:** My awesome friend, Whydragonsfly, has told me that even though she likes my fanfics, she thinks the steamy stuff goes by too fast.

And so, this fanfic was born. With all due respect, my friend, _eat your heart out_. :P

Per usual, I claim ownership of nothing, aside from the plot and ideas.

* * *

><p>This was an unspoken game Prussia and Austria played. There were no written rules, no scheduled time. Only the subtle context and setup of a single room told them what they needed to know. Neither of the two nations knew how it started, but it quickly became an unmistakable engagement between the them.<p>

Prussia hesitated at the door that lead to Austria's music room, his hand just gracing the intricate doorknob. Inside, he knew he would be met with one of two options, the first benefiting his preferences the most- if the germanic nation entered the room and Austria was at the piano, Prussia would lead in the night's affairs in whichever manner he saw fit.

The rarer alternative would be the second option, a thought that made Prussia shake his head as he twisted the knob. Austria hadn't invoked the second option in quite a while. As the germanic nation opened the door, the action was punctuated by a single note, not born of the piano, but of the slow sigh of the violin. Prussia felt his heart jump in his chest.

This was the game his partner had chosen to play- tonight, Austria would lead in the night's indulgences.

Austria continued to play the instrument, his long, elegant fingers creating a lulling song as they delicately moved from one note to the next, the bow sweeping ever so precisely over the strings. Austria's eyes were narrowed as he locked them with his partner's and the hint of a smile graced his lips. This was an unspoken warning that Prussia instantly recognized- "I am in control".

The germanic nation stepped through the doorway, shutting the door behind him, and stood still in the middle of the room. Not out of fear of Austria's warning, but rather silently daring his partner to do just as he wordlessly implied. Austria must have recognized the challenging spark in Prussia's eyes, for he finished the song slowly, testing his partner's patience as he let the bow run the entire length down the final note's string.

The sound lingered in the air for a second more before being swallowed by the darkness of the night. Austria set the violin down on a side table, but kept the bow in hand as he met Prussia in the middle of the room. Wordlessly, the brunet raised the bow and stroked it lightly over each of Prussia's shoulders, just barely letting the fine horsehair string grace each side of his neck.

Though Austria did not speak, Prussia heard his words through his actions clearly, and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged the garment off, the chill of the night's air hitting his exposed skin as his shirt slipped off his shoulders and fell to the floor.

This obedience pleased Austria, and he wove his left arm around Prussia, placing his hand in the middle of his partner's back, holding him steady. The brunet then moved the bow across the germanic nation's naked chest, tracing the scars of the past with feather light touches. Bringing the bow up again, Austria slowly and carefully caressed it against each of his nipples in turn, causing Prussia to hiss as he took in a sharp breath of air.

Austria's eyes narrowed smugly. Holding the bow at his side, he pulled Prussia in close and claimed the other nation's lips in a demanding kiss. Prussia felt his desire build on contact and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Austria's mouth in an attempt to resist his partner's dominance.

The brunet promptly reminded Prussia who was in charge by running the length of the bow down the germanic nation's inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his cock but at the same time never touching it directly. Prussia broke the kiss and buried his head in Austria's neck, his panting breaths hot on his partner's skin.

Austria quickly regained control and drove the point home by teasing the bow down each of Prussia's thighs at such a frustratingly slow pace, the white haired nation couldn't stop himself from squirming uneasily under the contact. Austria then stroked the bow along his partner's hips, his touches short and precise.

This was another silent command, one that Prussia would be all too happy to comply with. Slipping his hands to his hips, Prussia gave his belt a tug with one hand and managed his zipper with the other. The germanic nation gave a relieved sigh as the pressure of his clothes lessened, allowing his erection to stand without hindrance, and he quickly kicked his pants away.

Giving his partner a once over, Austria pulled him into another kiss, the brunet leading as he started with Prussia's lips, then moved with delicate licks and nips down the germanic nation's neck and collarbone, mimicking the caresses on Prussia's opposite side with the bow. Prussia shuddered in spite of himself as he felt Austria's teeth and the hair-string of the bow pass over his nipples, both sensations going lower still until Austria had knelt in front of him, gently grazing his thick cock with his hand.

The buildup had been absolute torture for Prussia, but he'd be damned if he let Austria see that. Try as he might, pride or no, the white haired nation could not help but moan as his partner continued with his maddeningly patient pacing, first kissing the head of Prussia's cock, then parting his lips and allowing just the faintest touch of his tongue grace over the slit.

"Nngh-!" Prussia wished he could reach out and capture that audible growl, to drag it back inside himself and spare Austria the smug satisfaction. He settled for clamping his hands on the brunet's shoulders instead, hoping that his grip was tight enough to at least leave some marks the next morning.

Austria exhaled, his breath hitting the trail of saliva on Prussia's cock, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing down his spine. After what had seemed like an eternity of foreplay, the brunet finally took Prussia's length into his mouth, all traces of the maddening patience lost to his lust.

Prussia lifted one of his hands to the back of Austria's head and tangled his fingers in his partner's brown hair, pulling slightly. The teasing and taunting of Austria's antics had gotten to him, and he was already going to reach climax from his partner's minimal touch. Shutting his eyes tight, Prussia threw his head back and growled. "Aah-! Roderich-"

Barely a heartbeat passed and Austria quickly shifted the bow upwards to roughly strike Prussia's cheek with the blunt, wood side. It didn't hurt so much as it stung, but Prussia couldn't be angry about it. He broke the rule of Austria's game- no matter what, be absolutely silent.

His mouth still wrapped around Prussia's member, Austria delicately traced the bow down Prussia's jawline and tapped it gently firmly under his chin. With his eyes closed, Prussia relaxed and heard what Austria was telling him.

_One, two, three._

_"No more words."_

Prussia nodded and Austria withdrew the bow, as well as his mouth from his partner's cock. Lowering the bow to his level, Austria stroked it on each of Prussia's legs, issuing another silent command.

The white haired nation grit his teeth in frustration as he lowered himself to the floor while Austria quickly relieved himself of his clothes. The brunet then pressed the tip of the bow to Prussia's neck, applying just a hint of pressure to his partner to guide him to lay on his back.

Austria quickly overtook Prussia, pushing his partner's legs apart and draping them over his hips. The brunet traced his long, slender fingers along Prussia's face, pausing briefly on his lips before slipping two into his mouth. Prussia eagerly sucked, running his tongue along the length of Austria's fingers and igniting a lustful moan from the brunet.

Hunger sparked in Austria's violet eyes as he retracted his hand and moved it to the underside of Prussia's cock, gently caressing the germanic nation's sensitive hole with his wet fingers. The two locked eyes, and Austria savored the panting rise and fall of Prussia's chest as he slowly pushed a finger in. Prussia tensed, his nails digging into the carpet, as Austria curled his finger inside of him while at the same time grinding his building erection against his partner's leg.

Prussia felt Austria insert a second finger into his tight hole and bit his lip to stop himself from yelling out the brunet's name. It was an insane test of pacience when Austria dominated him, but like hell would Prussia allow himself to be defeated by something so simple as lengthy foreplay.

Austria knew this all too well, but that's what made the game a challenge. If it was too easy, there was no fun to be had, no challenge to overcome. Deciding that Prussia was good and ready, Austria delicately slid his fingers out of his partner and felt around for the bottle of lube he left in the pocket of his pants. He coated his cock considerably, spread Prussia's legs wide, and began to slowly press in.

"A-aah-!" Prussia bit his lip so hard in an attempt to silence himself, he felt the warm taste of blood in his mouth.

The germanic nation felt a pointed pressure on his chest, and opened his eyes. With one hand on Prussia's hip and another pressing the tip of the bow in the middle of his collarbone, Austria had managed to get his entire length in, and he took up a rhythmic series of thrusts.

_Damn it, Roderich!_ Prussia cursed in his mind. He reached his hands forward to grab Austria, but his reach fell frustratingly short thanks to his partner keeping him pinned still with the bow. He settled for wrapping his legs around his partner's hips and drawing Austria into him instead.

Austria should have moved Prussia's legs away, but at this point, he really didn't care, and instead leaned back, angling his cock deep and thrusting hard into the germanic nation. As soon as Austria picked up the pace, he felt Prussia's muscles clench around him as he reached his sexual peak.

The very last thing weighing on Prussia's mind was stopping himself from screaming out Austria's name, and he wildly grasped at the floor for his discarded shirt. Seizing the garment with seconds to spare, Prussia stuffed the fabric of a sleeve into his mouth and bit hard as he came, his hot seed spilling onto his partner as he released.

"Aah-!" Austria moaned loudly as he poured himself into his partner so hard and fast that a trickle of fluid ran down Prussia's leg, making the white haired nation arch his back. The brunet pulled out, prompting a shudder from his partner, and moved himself beside Prussia on the floor.

His breath coming out in gasps, Prussia rolled over on his side and allowed Austria to pull him close. The germanic nation took comfort in Austria's warmth, murmuring something inaudible to his partner.

Austria smiled softly and ran the bow along Prussia's side, stroking softly.

_One, two, three, four._

_"Ich liebe dich."_

Prussia nodded as Austria slipped an arm around him. He was tempted to break the rules and speak his response out loud, but exhaustion had a firm grip on his mind. Prussia settled with the idea of giving Austria verbal hell in the morning instead, and let sleep take him.


End file.
